Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée
The Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée provides fire safety for 9 towns : Saint-Charles-Borromée, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare, Sainte-Mélanie, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette, Crabtree, Sainte-Marie-Salomé, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette and Village Saint-Pierre. It serves 450 km² territory in the MRC of Joliette. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - 525, rue de la Visitation, Saint-Charles-Borromée Built 1968 ''Area serves- Caserne no.1 also provides protection for Village Saint-Pierre'' :Unité 101 - 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan :Unité 201 - 2003 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/15A/CAFS) (SN#MAXI 19500) :Unité 401 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II / 2010 Techno Feu rebuilt quint (1500/500/100' rearmount) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Lévis / Rebuilt by Techno Feu after crash in Nov. 2009) :Unité 501 - 1999 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi Métal walk-around light rescue/extrication :Unités 601 '''et 1991 '- 2004 Zodiac rescue boat (CO8089QC) / trailer for boat :Unité '''801' - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Almac tanker (300/2000) (Shared with public works) :Unité 901 '''- 2015 GMC Sierra 1500 4x4 light rescue :Unité '''902 - 2017 Chevrolet Equinox AWD light rescue :Unité 903 - 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan chief :Unité 904 - 2006 Nissan Versa service vehicle :Unité 1001 - 1987 GMC Forward Diesel 7000 / 1992 Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue/command :Unités 1101 et 1902 - 2016 Can-Am Defender XT HD8 4x4 ATV rescue / 2016 Gator trailer for ATV :Unité 1901 - 2008 Remorque JELANO hazmat trailer :Unité 1994 - FD-Built offroad trailer rescue (port.350/100) caserne1_SCB.jpg|'Caserne 1' - Saint-Charles-Borromée Dodge_Caravan.jpg|2013 Dodge Grand Caravan 201_SCB.jpg|Unité 201 - Freightliner M2-106 401_SCB.jpg|Unité 401 - E-One Cyclone II 501_SCB.jpg|Unité 501 - 1999 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty 801_SCB.jpg|Unité 801 - GMC TopKick 901_GMC.jpg|Unité 901 '''- 2015 GMC Sierra 1500 4x4 903_Dodge.jpg|Unité '''903 - 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan 904 SCB.jpg|Unité 904 - Nissan Versa 1001_SCB.jpg|Unité 1001 - 1987 GMC Forward 7000 1901_SCB.jpg|Unité 1901 - Haz Mat trailer 601_SCB.jpg|Unité 601 et 1991 - rescue boat + trailer 1011_SCB.jpg|Unité 1101 et 1997 - Yamaha ATV rescue + trailer Intervention et Soutien aux Services d'Urgence - Caserne 1 :Unité 701 - 1995 Ford E-350 / Local / Fourgons Dynamic rescue/rehab 701_SCB.jpg|Unité 701 - Ford E350 'Caserne 2' - 740, rue Principale, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare Built 1970, Joined the service in 1998 :Unité 202 - 1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1250/800) (SN# E-5791-01) (ex- Garrison Volunteer Fire Company (New York)) :Unité 1995 - Kohler Power System 40kW trailer generator (gift from Labatt, shared with the Centre Hospitalier Régional de Lanaudière) Caserne2.jpg|'Caserne 2' - St-Ambroise-de-Kildare 202_Pierce_Lance.jpg|Unité 202 - 1990 Pierce Lance 1995_St-Charles-Borromee.JPG|Unité 1995 - Kohler Power System 40kW trailer generator 'Caserne 4' - 14, rue Louis-Charles-Panet, Sainte-Mélanie Built 1996, Joined the service in 2004 :Unité 804 - 2005 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1400/30A/CAFS) Caserne Ste-Mélanie.jpg|'Caserne no.4' Sainte-Mélanie 804_SCB.jpg|Unité 804 - Freightliner M2-106 'Caserne 5' - 4485, rue Principale, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes Joined the service in 2004 :Unité 805 - 2012 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur tanker (420/1600) Caserne NDdL.jpg|'Caserne no.5' Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes File:805_M2-106.jpg|Unité 805 - 2013 Freightliner M2-106 'Caserne 6' - 80, chemin Délangis, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette Built 1994 - Joined the service in january 2007 :Unité 806 - 2001 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (SN# MAXI 17180) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Crabtree) Caserne_no6_St-Paul-de-Joliette.jpg|'Caserne no.6' Saint-Paul-de-Joliette 806_SCB.jpg|Unité 806 - GMC T8500 'Caserne 7' - 138, 12e rue, Crabtree '' Built 1979, Joined the service in january 2007'' :Unité 207 - 2008 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1220/40A/CAFS) Caserne_no7_Crabtree.jpg|'Caserne no.7' Crabtree 207_SCB.jpg|Unité 207 - Freightliner M2-106 'Caserne 8' - 119, chemin Viger, Sainte-Marie-Salomé Built 1945, Joined the service in january 2007 :Unité 808 - 1981 Ford LS900 / Thibault / 200? FD-Built refurb tanker (420/1500) (SN#T81-107) (ex-Sainte-Mélanie) Caserne_no8_Ste-Marie-Salomé.jpg|'Caserne no.8' Sainte-Marie-Salomé 808_Ford1981.jpg|Unité 808 - 1981 Ford L900 'Caserne 9' - 1240, route 158, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette Built 1999, Joined the service in january 2009 (was built at first for public works) :Unité 209 - 2008 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1220/40A/CAFS) Caserne9_Saint-Thomas.jpg|'Caserne no.9' Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette 209_M2-106.jpg|Unité 209 - 2008 Freightliner M2-106 Future plan *2018-2019 pumper/tanker (1050/2500/?F/CAFS) *2019: the heavy rescue (1001) will be removed from the service. No truck should replace it. The tanker (801) will be sent to the municipal works garage Retired apparatus :2007 Dodge Ram 1500 light rescue :2007 Dodge Ram 1500 light rescue :2007 Dodge Nitro 4x4 (sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Val-des-Lacs) :2006 Dodge Caravan :2004 ATV rescue :2000 Chevrolet Venture prevention vehicule :1999 Yamaha Grizzly YFM 600 ATV rescue :1998 Ford E-450 / Cateway cube rescue (ex- Saint-Paul, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie régional de L'Érable) :1998 Dodge Caravan utility :1997 Ford E-250 van light rescue :1995 Ford E-350 / Fourgons Dynamic cube rescue :1992 Ford Areostar service :1990 International 4900 / 1996 Levasseur pumper (1050/1000/100F) (sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :1990 Ford F-700 / Phoenix pumper/tanker (625/1500) (ex-Sainte-Marcelline-de-Kildare, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Forestville) :1985 Chevrolet Celebrity chief :1980 International S1800 / Pierreville / 199? Levasseur refurb tanker (420/1500) (ex- Saint-Paul-de-Joliette) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault / 1991 Levasseur refurb pumper (840/650) (ex-?, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Rawdon) :1976 Ford CT900 / Thibault ladder (840/-/100' midmount) (SN#T76-207) (ex-Burlington Fire Department) :1976 Ford LN950 / ? tanker (500/2000) (shared with public works) :1972 Ford LN900 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (ex-Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare) :1972 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville tanker (-/2000) (ex- Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare) :1969 Chevrolet T60 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1967 GMC P20 / Fleet Truck Bodies step van rescue :196? Sicard Master Flusher snow plow / tanker (-/2000) :1859 Armstrong manual pump (used by Saint-Charles-Borromée before the creation of the city of Joliette in 1864) : 902 SCB.jpg|Dodge RAM 1500 901_SCB.jpg|Dodge RAM 1500 Ancien_806_SCB.jpg|Ancienne unité 806 - 1980 International S Stations map Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée